The Dream Within
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! Two years after the defeat of Buu. Vegeta wakes with dreams, dreams of a person eliciting carnal desires within his being. They feel too real to be fake. Little does Vegeta know that Goku has the same dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Words

disclaimers: ...hmm. Do I own it *ponders* Can't say I do. Oh poopie :(  
  
YAOI! boy x boy love so if you dont like seeing your favorite bishonen going at it like rabbits in heat, you should probably leave now. ^_~  
  
summary: Two years after the defeat of Buu. Vegeta wakes with dreams, dreams of a person eliciting carnal desires within his being. They feel too real to be fake. Little does Vegeta know that Goku has the same dreams.  
  
A note: I refuse to have Bulma be bastardized (she's my fave girl in the show!) so I killed her instead.... (Also, I killed Bura........;_;) Theres' TRUTEN IN HERE! *rejoices*  
  
THE DREAM WITHIN  
  
Hands traveled the expanse of his muscular chest, tracing the ridges of his abs, fingering the pectorals. His breathing quickened, lungs heaving, body quivering with need. Obsidian eyes squeezed tightly shut, raven flamed shaped hair dampened with sweat, mouth slack as moans escaped. The fingers skimmed across the ruddy nipples, his back arching in pleasure. One hand deserted its assault on the puckered nub, gliding over the smooth expanse of flesh, to slip under the hem of the warrior's spandex pants. The hand grabbed hold of the Saiyajin's hardened arousal, pumped langurously. Lips went to-  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open, sitting upright in the queen sized bed. He controlled his panting to a normal rate, glaring at the appendage that had made a tent in his gi pants. "That damn dream again," he mumbled, lying back down and willing away the erection. The prince sighed, wiping the sweat that glistened on his forehead. The dreams had started a few months before, after Bulma died. Vegeta's gaze went to the picture on the nightstand. It had been taken right after Buu was defeated and the world was returned to normal. He never thought that she would die but she had, during complications with Bura's birth. The little girl hadn't survived either. Vegeta sighed, his thoughts shifting to Trunks. The boy was lonely and Vegeta wasn't the best at offering fatherly love. There was one steady person in Trunks life; Son Goten. Vegeta figured they needed each other, since Chichi had also died, a year before Bulma due to cancer.  
  
Goten had always been like a second son to Vegeta, he was over enough to be counted as part of the family. Though, Vegeta often wondered about Goten. There was something about the way he would stare at Trunks when he figured none were looking. Of course Vegeta plainly saw the little looks. There was no hiding anything from his perceptive gaze. Goten was smarter than his father, that was sure but not by much. Both held that innocence that drove Vegeta insane at times. The thought of Goku brought Vegeta back to his dream.  
  
It wasn't as if wanted the person that brought so much pleasure to him in the dreams to be Goku but...it seemed like it was. There was a strength in the hands that so tenderly held him, touched him, made him cry out in bliss that screamed the name Goku. Vegeta had studied the large Saiyajin's hands one day during their daily sparring session and was disturbed by how much those hands resembled the ones in his dreams. He had been more disturbed when he wanted to feel the hands on his body. The dream felt so real. Vegeta could he even smell his partner. Earthy, cinnamon tones. Vegeta wasn't going to risk his pride and be caught taking a whiff of Goku, though his curiousity was threatning to rob him of his sanity.  
  
Vegeta glanced at the red digits of the alarm clock. 4:00 a.m. His normal waking time. Rising from the bed, Vegeta grabbed a towel and headed for his bathroom. Stepping underneath the warm spray, he thought about how much things were changing. Inwardly, he had been hieghtened to a hold new level of emotions since Bulma's death. Outwardly, he remained the same cold bastard that the Z senshi had associated with him. Not that he minded what they thought but he did get angry when Yamcha remarked that probably didn't even care that Bulma had died which was lie. Vegeta had been upset over losing the woman. No matter how much they argued, she was the only one who would think of raising her voice to him. That was what ultimately attracted him to her; that powerful pride and energy that had been Bulma.  
  
Wrapping the fluffy towel around his waist, he returned to his room, dreading the quiet day. At least with Bulma around he hadn't felt loneliness. Trunks was busy managing Capsule Corporation. Vegeta dressed into his customary spandex, deciding he was going to visit Goku. He took to the air, flying over the expansive hills, mountains, and rivers that seperated their homes. Soon, the small yet humble house came into view. Touching down, Vegeta walked to where he sensed Goku's ki.  
  
The Saiyajin was perched on a tree limb, legs dangling down the sides. The sable eyes-the windows to Goku's soul-were closed, the lopsided cut ebony hair waved in the breeze, his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Vegeta smirked at the serene man. The sun was peeking its way over the mountains, rays highlighting Goku's boyish face. Vegeta leaned against the trunk of the maple, idly waiting for Goku to register he was there.  
  
It took a few seconds and Goku grinned when he saw the cocky prince. "Ohyao 'Geta!" Goku greeted, using his nickname for Vegeta, a name that irked the shorter man considerably. Goku dropped to the ground, smile widening. "I didnt know you'd be here today, Geta. We don't spar until tomorrow."  
  
"I know that baka."  
  
Goku lost the naiveity for a minute, eyes focusing on him. "Your lonely too, ne?" Goku shuffled his feet uncomfortably at the hardened glare the other pure blooded was sending in his direction. "You dont have to be ashamed Vegeta...cuz I am too." A faint blush stole across his cheeks. "And I like being with you. You make me forget my problems."  
  
'I like being with you too Kakarotto,' Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta raised a delicate eyebrow. "You dont have problems Kakarotto."  
  
"Hai...I do."  
  
"Hn. You never act it."  
  
"Maybe its cuz I dont want people ta know," he muttered, barely audible. Goku stared at his boots, finding them very interesting all of a sudden. It was the truth. People always saw him as a big ray of sunshine who was completey airheaded when in fact, he was smarter than he let on and dealt with depression just like other people.  
  
Vegeta studied the face that was downcast. It seemed the visage had dulled. "Kakarotto, look at me." Goku hesitantly raised his eyes to meet Vegeta's. The prince's smirk vanished. The eyes were full of pain and were strakingly lifeless. 'We all have our demons..I thought Kakarotto was excluded from the majority. Guess not. How long has he been like this? Why do I even care?' "You've hid it for how long?"  
  
"I dunno. Years," Goku sighed, plopping down onto the grass. He stretched his arms behind his head, tucking them underneath. "Since Cell came."  
  
'Ah.' Vegeta sank beside Goku. The time when Cell was ravaging the planet had also been a rocky turmoil for Vegeta. Having to watch one's future son die has that affect, to know that one would only be second best did as well. During those years before Buu, Vegeta had utterly despied Goku. When they fused as Vegito and then later on Gogeta, he had known what it was like to be completely perfect and it was all thanks to fusing with Goku. After Buu was defeated...Vegeta lost the grudge he held against Goku but vowed that one day, he would surpass Goku.  
  
"People think I'm a bad husband and father," Goku suddenly blurted out.  
  
Vegeta frowned. He had to say something to Goku..but what? He was never good at the whole compassion bit. Swallowing his enormous ego, Vegeta said the only thing he could. "Its how Saiyajins are, Kakarotto. We aren't meant to be tied down. We yearn for challenges and we yearn for the thrill of the fight."  
  
"...Is that why we argue all the time?" Vegeta tilted his head to the side to show he didn't understand. "With us questing for victory? We have to have dominance over each other since we're the last remaining of our people."  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Goku did have a brain! A small smile curled his lips. Not that he ever doubted. He just liked to poke fun at the sensitive man. "Yes Kakarotto, perhaps you are right."  
  
"Vegeta...does it still hurt?"  
  
"........sometimes."  
  
"Yeah.....but....when I'm with you....the pain goes away."  
  
Vegeta nodded to himself, noting that Goku's eyes were closed. Of course they pain went away. They were two of a kind. Their pains were the same, their ambitions, even...their pride. Goku was the only one on Earth who could understand him. They were...the last. Vegeta thought back to when he killed Nappa. It had been a mistake, he knew that now. If Nappa and Raditz had lived, how different things would be. If Raditz had somehow converted to the good side then Vegeta may have never came to Earth..may have never met Goku or Bulma, never had the chance to raise Trunks. A thought came to Vegeta's mind. "What about your family?"  
  
"Gohan's busy teaching and raising Pan. Goten's been spending his time at the university and when he's not doing that, he's with Trunks."  
  
"Ahhh, the mystery of our son's relationship."  
  
"What do you mean Geta?" Goku stared quizzically at his friend.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You haven't noticed? Your blind, baka. They have mated." Goku blinked. He didn't understand which was easy to tell, he not having been raised on Vejitasei. "When two Saiyajins decided they want to spend the rest of their lives together, they bond. First, with the emotional. The two have to be similar emotionally. When that is created, it moves to the physical. Most times, the pair will have a duel and the victor becomes the dominant of the relationship. They mark each other when having sex, biting into each others necks. The dominant will carry no scar however the submissive will. Right here," Vegeta pointed to his neck.  
  
"Oh," Goku simply said. "Did you do that with Bulma."  
  
"No because its for life and I knew she would die centuries before me."  
  
"How long to Saiyajin live?"  
  
"Normally, five hundred years."  
  
Goku's eyes went to the size of saucers. "Five hundred years?!!! Dende..thats along time! That means..I'm still a teenager in Saiyajin terms."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So..this means...we're going to be together for a long..long time. Right Geta?"  
  
"Right Kakarotto. We'll be the only ones."  
  
"What about Trunks, Goten, and Gohan?"  
  
"Half that."  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"Hn." Vegeta glanced at the position of the sun. "We have been chatting for over two hours. I want to spar now."  
  
"Sure Geta!" Goku lept to his feet, managing to hit his head on a low tree limb. "Ouch," he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
^_^ Review pretty please!  
  
Sorry if Vegeta's too OOC! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

disclaimers: ...hmm. Do I own it *ponders* Can't say I do. Oh poopie :(  
  
YAOI! boy x boy love so if you dont like seeing your favorite bishonen going at it like rabbits in heat, you should probably leave now. ^_~  
  
summary: Two years after the end of Dbz. Vegeta wakes with dreams, dreams of a person eliciting carnal desires within his being. They feel too real to be fake. Little does Vegeta know that Goku has the same dreams.  
  
A note: I refuse to have Bulma be bastardized (she's my fave girl in the show!) so I killed her instead.... (Also, I killed Bura........;_;) Theres' TRUTEN IN HERE! *rejoices*  
  
THE DREAM WITHIN  
  
"Kami, don't stop," he heard himself say in fevered undertones, barely able to register any rational thoughts. Hands, chilled and unhumanely smooth, carressed the sculpted abdominal muscles. Fingertips kneaded into his flesh, ki flaming into a consuming heat of unquenchable pleasure. The digits, so meticulously calculating, traced the hip joints leading to his aroused state. He wrapped an arm around the neck of the shadow behind him and those soft, teasing fingers ascended his sides. One hand stopped at a nipple, the other trailed the arm around the shadow's neck to interlace their hands.  
  
He heard himself moan, hips rocking against the figure at his back. A deep chuckle came near his right ear, an experienced tongue licking at his lobe. "Uh, stop playing around, koi." His voice was thick with need, desperately needing the friction that his lover could create. He groaned when that oh so delightful and wet organ slipped into his mouth, a small rivulet of saliva dripping down his chin.  
  
"Beg me," the sultry and masculine voice whispered-  
  
* * *  
  
Goku woke up to find himself drenched in sweat, hand wrapped around his erection. He frowned, immediately letting go. The dream had been different this time. The person had spoken and it sounded oddly familiar. Goku shrugged, getting up from the bed and padding bare footed down the hallway. He came to a full halt, nearly colliding into a hall table. He sensed two ki signatures. Peeping into his youngest son's bedroom, he gasped softly.  
  
The twenty year old prince had his arms wrapped around Goten, spooning him. Trunks unconciously nuzzled the tufts of chocolate hair. "Hm...Chibi..." Trunks shifted the bundle securely as if...a thief in the night could steal Goten from him. Goku smiled, the least bit unaffected by the nature of his son's relationship.  
  
Goku gently closed the door, the grin still hovering on his lips. He went into the kitchen, pulling the items for a sandwhich out of the pantry and refrigerator. His stomach growled loudly, producing a chuckle from the Son. Goku sighed. Seeing Trunks holding Goten so intimately, brought an image of Vegeta to his mind. Goku munched on his sandwhiches, easily devouring them in seconds. He opened the sliding door that led to the yard and further on, to the training grounds. What was it about Vegeta? His pride was....such an attraction. So strong and resolute, like nothing could ever touch him. However, Bulma's death did affect Vegeta just like Chichi's affected himself.  
  
Goku went to the air, only to land at the beatened earth in the middle of the forest, a small river running near the edge. He shivered, mentally cursing himself for not putting a shirt on. He crossed his muscular arms in front of his bare chest, gazing at his reflection in the waters. When not having to pretend..he looked downright miserable. Goku blinked, sensing a ki.  
  
Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, onyx eyes glittering. ".....Kakarotto..." Vegeta was surprised to see the other Saiyajin awake. He was shocked, yes but he was also somewhat glad that the other Saiyajin was with him. It...helped.  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side, amused at what Vegeta was wearing. The trademarked spandex was replaced by loose fitting gi pants-much like Goku's own-and a bulky sweatshirt that no doubt hid another underneath it. Goku laughed. Vegeta glared. "I'm sorry Vegeta, you look like a kid!"  
  
Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms. "At least I'm not half naked in this Kami forsaken climate!"  
  
Goku had the grace to blush. "Well..I didn't really think about it."  
  
"Thats the Kakarotto I know," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. Goku chuckled nervously. The prince removed the hoodie, handing it to Goku who arched an eyebrow. "Yes, it will fit you baka. Its Trunks."  
  
Goku pulled it over his head, enjoying the scent that clung to it. Spicy and exotic like Vegeta. Goku blinked. That was....a strange thought. "Thanks Vegeta." Goku sank to the ground, waiting patiently for the prince- who relucantly did-to sit beside him before speaking again. "Speaking of Trunks....he's here."  
  
Vegeta nodded knowingly. Goku drew his brows in confusion, wondering just how Vegeta could tell. "Their kis, baka."  
  
"Vegeta...how long have they been like..like this?"  
  
"I don't know. Years probably."  
  
"Years?!"  
  
"They were practically thrown together by the onnas."  
  
"True. Does it bother you?"  
  
"It did at first..because Goten's your son." A flash of pain danced across Goku's face. "I hated the fact that ~my~ son, a Saiyajin prince, could have fallen in love with the son of a third class nobody." Vegeta noticed the hurt on his friend's features. "But that was then and this is now. To answer your question. No, it does not bother me."  
  
"What changed your mind?" Goku asked, absently playing with a blade of grass that sprouted at the bank of the brook.  
  
"Hn. I started to loose my feelings of hate and.....started to like you as a friend. When we fused into Vegeto and later, Gogeta, I couldn't help but admire you and your strength." Goku's eyes snapped up from their current position to lock onto the deep, obsidian depths. "Your pride, not for the Saiyajin race, but for life. Your commitment to your family. To your friends..even to me. Though I dont see why"  
  
"Of course Vegeta. How could you even....even say that? And Vegeta, you are my friend and you mean alot to me. I lov-" Goku ceased speaking, eyes growing to the size of saucers. What had he been about to say?! That he loved Vegeta?!!! Apparently Vegeta had caught the first part. A rush of emotions flooded Goku's body. Before he realized, his lips were on Vegeta's. So soft, like velvet. He brought his hands to Vegeta's cheeks, holding the other Saiyajin steal though it was not needed; Vegeta was responding.  
  
Vegeta roughly slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth, tangling with his. Vegeta wanted this. After being without contact with other people, it was a welcome. Vegeta gently pushed Goku to the ground, straddling his hips, their lips still connected and dueling with one another in the most age old battle.  
  
Goku's hands traveled the the expanse of Vegeta's muscular chest, tracing the ridges the abs, fingering the pectorals. Vegeta's breathing quickened, his lungs started to heave, his entire body quivered with need. That was then, reality floated to Vegeta's lustfilled mind. He hastily scooted from Goku's body like he was the plague. Goku sat up, equally shocked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. 'This can't be happening. Not with him. Oh fuck. What he just did to me...it was just like my dream! Could it be..him? NO! 'Vegeta screamed in his mind. 'I have to get out of here before its goes further.' Vegeta turned, refusing to looks at Goku. 'If I look..I'll want to stay. Do not look at those puppy dog eyes.' Vegeta took a deep breath and launced into the air.  
  
Goku blinked. 'What the hell? I..I dont understand. What is happening to me? To us?! Will things be different now? Will everytime I see Vegeta involve us kissing? Of us..doing more?' Goku went back inside, head hanging dejectedly.  
  
* * *  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :P 


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

disclaimers: ...hmm. Do I own it *ponders* Can't say I do. Oh poopie :(  
  
YAOI! boy x boy love so if you dont like seeing your favorite bishonen going at it like rabbits in heat, you should probably leave now. ^_~  
  
summary: Two years after the end of Dbz. Vegeta wakes with dreams, dreams of a person eliciting carnal desires within his being. They feel too real to be fake. Little does Vegeta know that Goku has the same dreams.  
  
A note: I refuse to have Bulma be bastardized (she's my fave girl in the show!) so I killed her instead.... (Also, I killed Bura........;_;) Theres' TRUTEN IN HERE! *rejoices*  
  
THE DREAM WITHIN  
  
"I've wanted this for so long," the succulent voice breathed against his ear. Fingers danced teasingly along his hardened shaft, causing him to moan from pleasure and frustration. He arched into the body laying on top of his, his neglected arousal rubbing against the other. The voice returned, "Eager, Ouji-sama?" The voice chuckled, legs wrapping around his narrow hips, changing positions.  
  
"Giving me the rights to be seme?"  
  
"Of course, love. I only want to be protected and safe, you provide that my prince."  
  
He raised a brow, straddling the one beneath him. "Safe and protected?"  
  
"Heh....I'm a sap."  
  
"That you are, baka."  
  
"Are you going to fuck me or not, Ouji?"  
  
"Now who's eager?" He snickered, slipping inside the tight orifice, moaning loudly from-  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta kicked the sparring bag angrily. Those fucking dreams were driving him insane! The last one had been the most memorable, there was actually talking. However, the voice of his 'lover' was disoriented and unclear. How the hell could he pinpoint the person who brought him that amount of pleasure when the dream didn't even give him the precise amount of information to go by? Vegeta sighed, grabbing a towel and wiping his sweaty body. Since that...kiss...with Goku, Vegeta had not seen the other Saiyajin. Only a week but for the bored and lonely pure blooded, it felt like a lifetime. Since when did he start to enjoy Goku's company? Vegeta frowned. There was no point lieing to himself. He always liked being with Goku.  
  
Vegeta went inside the main building of Capusle Corporation, nodding in greeting to his son. Trunks placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Dad...Goten's really worried about Goku. Do you think you could go and talk to him?"  
  
"Whats wrong with Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, heart clenching tightly.  
  
"We're not sure. He hasn't trained for about a week now and he's been pretty quiet around me and Goten. Goten tried to get what was wrong out of him but Goku didn't speak."  
  
Vegeta furrowed his brows. This did not sound like Goku. "....Alright son. I'll go." Vegeta took to the air, cool air hitting his spandex-clothed body. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring a jacket with him. Vegeta touched down to the earth, knocking on the door of Goku's house. The other Saiyajin opened, looking so haggard and forlorn that Vegeta felt a lance of pain shoot through his body. "Kakarotto...."  
  
"Hi Vegeta," Goku said, his voice lacking the usually gaitey when saying hello to another fellow being.  
  
"You look like hell Kakarotto," Vegeta raised a hand hesitantly, touching the paler than normal cheek. "What happened to you?"  
  
Goku's eyes flashed angrily before returning to the frigid sable. He immediately removed Vegeta's hand from his face. "Don't do that again Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the amount of malice in the words and found himself becoming mad and irritated. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Goku asked, advoiding the question.  
  
"I came because Trunks and Goten are worried about you."  
  
"That the only reason?"  
  
".....I wanted to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I missed you."  
  
"Missed me? Thats a shock."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Usually you can't stand to be around me."  
  
"Thats not true."  
  
"Dont lie to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Stealing my word?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Been there."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said for me to."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that kiss?"  
  
"So you havent forgotten?"  
  
".......No."  
  
"Me either. Why'd it happen?"  
  
"It felt right."  
  
"You wanted to?"  
  
".......Yes. Vegeta...can I do it again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know if what I'm feeling is fake or not."  
  
"You feel something for me Kakarotto?"  
  
"Vegeta...."  
  
"Well, are you going to kiss me or not? Baka..."  
  
"Eager?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You want this too?"  
  
".....Shut up and kiss me baka."  
  
Goku slammed shut the door behind Vegeta, wasting no time, he grabbed Vegeta by the back of his head and kissed him roughly. Goku moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Vegeta's mouth only to be met with the prince's, battling for supremacy of his mouth. Goku ~needed~, ~wanted~ to feel Vegeta against him. He fell onto the couch, bringing the smaller Saiyajin with him. Goku arched, rubbing against Vegeta's erection, both groaning heatedly.  
  
Vegeta's hands deftly untied the sash of Goku's gi, feeling the taut and firm muscles hidden. He broke the kiss, smirking at the flushed man, eyes gleaming ferally in the waning daylight. His mouth descended onto one of Goku's nipples, a hand touching the other. Goku rocked against Vegeta, getting off on the hot mouth and simultaneous friction of their clothed arousals. Vegeta grinded harder into the younger man, relishing in the series of loud moans.  
  
Goku was in a state of bliss, never having felt something so intoxicating. Vegeta was like a strong wine and Goku wanted to drink his entire essence. Goku, with one move, changed positions so that he was seme, smiling at Vegeta. The prince glared angrily at the inferiority of being the uke. Goku just grinned broader, hand brushing over the tent in Vegeta's spandex.  
  
Vegeta grinded his teeth to prevent from giving his pleasure away. He would not let Goku know that he liked it, not yet in the least. That was then....some sense of reality came back to Vegeta. Staring into the beautiful, obsidian orbs, Vegeta's heart ached. Goku was in love with him. The revelation was startling, causing Vegeta to hastily shove the Saiyajin from his body as if he were the plague. He swallowed, turning on his heel, about to leave when Goku's voice stopped him.  
  
"Why do you always do this Vegeta?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just want to be with you Vegeta, like we were. We're always so happy when we're with each other, there's no point denying it! I know you feel the same way about me Vegeta!"  
  
"I dont know what your talking about."  
  
"But..you want me..."  
  
"There's a difference Kakarotto. I only ~want~ you. I wish for nothing more than to fuck you and get on with my life. I dont want to have a commitment. I dont want you as a lover."  
  
Goku's eyes welled with tears. "How can you say that...?"  
  
"Because its true."  
  
"But...I love you," Goku whispered.  
  
"Thats your problem, you deal with it."  
  
"You dont love me...?"  
  
"I could never love you Goku."  
  
Goku watched the proud and arrogant prince walk out the door. "Your wrong Vegeta. You do love me.... You have to.... I dont know how much longer I can live without you. Vegeta, please, I need you.. I dont want to die.."  
  
Vegeta refused the tears. He had just lied. He had lied to himself and to Goku. He loved Goku but he wasn't about to tell him.  
  
* *  
  
Ooh, i threw in something! Goku-dieing! EEP! :D hee hee 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

disclaimers: Noppies, not minesy  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Notes: The dreams are different  
  
THE DREAM WITHIN  
  
Rain poured in torrents from the heavens, the angry mass of grey clouds entirely covering the expanse of the skies. The drops lingered on the leaves of the trees, dipping and splashing against those gathered at the cemetery. The people were clothed in black, the air of melancholy was stifling. Their heads were bent in mourning and it even seemed, the entire world was feeling the sorrow along with these humans.  
  
[The seasons move on, leaving  
  
The scent of the flowers blooming pale  
  
The rain has stopped too, clouds in the sky  
  
Are blown gently by the blue breeze]  
  
Words were spoken softly. Emotions radiated like waves of electricity. There was so much pain coming from the assembled. Vegeta, in the dreamscape, could only stare at the procedings with curiousity. Where was he? What was going on? Who's funeral? Bulma's?  
  
[Both today and tomorrow  
  
Alongside the times we walk  
  
Our trembling thoughts will be there  
  
Unchanging]  
  
Vegeta had had dreams before this but they were full of carnal passions and pleasure was seldomly given these days. The only pleasure he had shared had been with Kakarotto a week before. So, why had the dreams changed? Why go from intensely sexual to morose and morbid?  
  
[Forever Forever  
  
It blooms but never dies  
  
The pounding of my heart never ceases  
  
More than anyone, More than anyone  
  
I gaze at you  
  
With this feeling that never ends]  
  
Vegeta watched as the people steered clear of one hunched figure, standing in front of the casket. They wouldn't touch the person nor offer him or her comfort. Vegeta was intrigued as his dream body floated closer to the scene. He felt an overemporing dread enter his heart as he stared at silently sobbing person. Why did if affect him like this? Why should he even care? It's not as if he knew the deceased.  
  
[That day, when we met  
  
How many times in the world  
  
has a miracle like this happened?  
  
Whom shall I thank?]  
  
He could almost make out the profile of the person and he decided the mourner was a man, short in stature and strangely familiar. Vegeta inched nearer, hearing the crying. Were those tears appearing from underneath the hood of the raincoat? Or were they actually drops of percipitation?  
  
[Ah, I know your future  
  
will be perfect for me  
  
There will be nights when I can't say it  
  
Although I may cry]  
  
Vegeta mused to himself that at least in the rain, once couldn't distinguish the tears. His lips twitched into a miniscule smile. He had hidden his own tears like that, when Bulma died. That was why this funeral reminded him of Bulma's passing but it wasn't because this man couldn't be him, could he? At Bulma's funeral, Kakarotto, Gohan, and the others save Yamcha patted him on the shoulder despite his wishing to be left in solace. And, Vegeta hadn't wept as hard as this poor man was.  
  
[Forever Forever  
  
It may pass, but it will not fade  
  
In the wind, under the sky, I wait  
  
If I believe If I believe  
  
Then your smile  
  
Will surely become my flower]  
  
It was strange but Vegeta felt an almost kinship to the man. He wanted to remove that hood shrouding the man's face from view, he wanted to know who this man was. Vegeta's eyes drifted to the coffin. Who had died that had caused so much grief? She or he must have been cherished, loved, and important. They must have been the man's soul mate.  
  
[Forever Forever  
  
It blooms but never dies  
  
The pounding of my heart never ceases  
  
More than anyone, More than anyone  
  
I gaze at you  
  
With this never ending feeling]  
  
Vegeta's transparent fingers touched the white oak, swallowing a little. There wasn't something wrong about this. This person dead shouldn't have had his or her life ended so prematurely. They had to have been young. He could just....sense that sort of thing. The man stepped forward, placing a kiss to his fingertips and pressing them against the casket.  
  
"I'm sorry I never got the chance to love you," so heartbroken and lost came the voice.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Vegeta groaned, rubbing his eyes fitifully. Kami-damned dreams. Vegeta couldn't suppress a shiver that coursed through his body and it wasn't from the chill air. No, it had been from the stupid dream. It had seemed to real, as if it was a glimpse of the future. The prince yawned, dressing lazily into his training gi. Kakarotto used to tell him that he gave off an aura of a less menacing, almost kind persona when he was clothed in the unfitting material.  
  
"Kakarotto," Vegeta whispered to the air. It had been a week. A whole week, just like before, when he was advoiding Kakarotto. He had reasons, it wasn't as if it was unjustifiable. Vegeta sighed. Who was he kidding? He was terrified of what Kakarotto invoked in him, the intense feelings of love that he had never exprienced in his life. Not with Bulma, not with anyone.  
  
He wondered how Kakarotto was doing, was he okay, was he training hard? Vegeta often saw Goten at Capsule Corporation. Usually in the morning getting breakfast while Trunks was busy being the president. Vegeta wished he could take over, just so Goten and Trunks could be together more. So, it wasn't any surprise that Goten was pouring a bowl of cereal, only wearing boxers.  
  
"Goodmorning Vegeta-san!" Goten chirped painfully cheerful. Noone should sound so happy at seven in the morning, on a Monday no less. Vegeta merely grunted in return, grabbing the milk, eggs, and pancake mix. Goten frowned, glancing at his food and at what Vegeta was preparing. He put on the most adorable pout he could muster. "Vegeta-san...may I have some too?"  
  
Those brown eyes, so much like his father's. Vegeta nodded, surprised when Goten threw his arms around him and hugged him merrily. "Thank you! Otousan- san!" Goten grinned, settling into a chair to begin his repast. Vegeta rolled his eyes, getting used to the title of 'Father.' Goten gazed at Vegeta, noticing the dark circles under his eyes....like his own father's. "Vegeta-san...have you talked to my father lately?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, fixing Goten with a glare. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because..he's been acting strange and I thought that you might know."  
  
"And how is he acting strange?"  
  
"You see, I guessed that you had kicked his ass and he was sulking in bed but that doesn't seem to be the case..."  
  
"What do you mean?! Sulking?!" Vegeta demanding, cursing himself for caring. That miserable bastard was fucking up his mind and emotions. He DID NOT LOVE KAKAROTTO!  
  
"He won't get out of bed. He looks ill..."  
  
"You didn't consider getting a doctor?"  
  
"Well...Gohan checked him over but there didn't seem to be any ailments. Would you mind talking to him?"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta snapped, throwing the glass with the batter onto the counter, and leaving without any other words.  
  
Goten stood, pouring the contents into the pan. He sighed, hoping for the best.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, I updated! ^_^ *Grins*  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Notes: Er...dont ask when the next update will be cuz..I havent the slightest idea. It comes to me at times. Anyhoo, the lyrics aren't mine but I cant remember from where. 


	5. Chapter 5: Viva Forever

Title: The Dream Within  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
notes: after a long hiatus, its back. hope you're all still interested  
  
Chapter 5 - Viva Forever  
  
Goku stood to one side of the clearing in the forest, arms crossed in front of his chest and head raised to gaze towards the heavens. After Vegeta's blatant rejection of him he had progressed into a deep bout of depression. He felt as if he were swimming in an abyss of misery. Goku had always known, buried within his heart, that he cared for the proud Saiyajin no Ouji. They were the last of their kind. Vegeta was his only connection to the home he couldn't remember. Goku had fully realised it when Vegeta died at the hands of Frieza. The lone tear that had coursed Vegeta's cheek had given Goku hope that if Vegeta could just cry one tear than there was hope that Vegeta might let his guard down enough in order for Goku to wheedle his way into his heart.  
  
Goku was a patient man when he had to be and he regarded the matter worth his time waiting over. He hadn't cared for Chichi anywhere close to the depths he did Vegeta but he knew that he had tried his hardest to the make the woman happy and he also knew he had failed miserably. Goku figured it was the same for Vegeta. Bulma had been this ever present force in Vegeta's life and for once Vegeta was prepared to push aside his pride and settle down. Neither had reckoned that both women in their lives would die prematurely. The brunt of Goku's wakening feelings fully swelled to tsunami proportions the day Chichi died. He felt guilty that on the day of the death of his wife, he had been having lustful images of himself pounding into Vegeta and being taken roughly in return. Goku's Saiyajin side corrupted his human part and consummed him with aching desire for Vegeta. It was the main reason he had trained himself exceptionally vigorously following the months after the funeral. His friends all thought it was from grief; not wild, animalistic sexual yearning that was balanced by deep- rooted love.  
  
It had taken all of Goku's willpower not to confess his feelings for Vegeta when it was pronounced Bulma was dead at West City Hospital because of hemorraghing from childbirth. The prince had been cold and indifferent but Goku saw the tortured soul underneath the facade of iciness. The tears that Vegeta shed during the rain that accompanied Bulma's funeral gave insight to Goku that Vegeta was suffering just as much as Goku who had loved Bulma like the sister and mother he'd never had. Goku's resolve not to hurt or anger Vegeta clarified that he would have to keep his love a secret. Although they were friends it was a gigantic step from companions to partners. The insults, sneers, taunts, and fights had slackened. Vegeta and Goku trained harder than they ever had before. For Goku, just being near his prince made his days the brightest and when Vegeta let his rare humour and even rare smiles escape when in Goku's prescence, it had his heart yammering excitedly and his mood change from merry to downright hyper.  
  
A month ago, Goku had woken with an indescribable pain nearly causing him to collapse to the floor in a faint. He'd never felt anything like it before. It wasn't exterior pain but after a couple episodes, Goku had it calculated that the pain started from within. He hadn't told went to a doctor for some sixth sense told him that this was because of his Saiyajin heritage. Goku was oblivious to anything that had to do with that side of him so in one of Vegeta's more talkative moments, Goku had innocently asked during one of Vegeta's childish stories from when he was a toddler and Frieza had not yet claimed dominion over Vegjitasei.  
  
Vegeta had been curious as to why he wanted to know but hadn't pressed it, far too eager to snub Goku's ignorance for his lack of knowing about his people. He had told Goku that if the one experiencing the pain had been rejected from mating and if the person had already aknowledged the target having full rights to their soul, then within a few weeks or months following the first signs of pain, they would die. Goku had kept his interested visage while internally he was trembling. Where different evils hadn't conquered him, a heart break was. It would have been hilarious had it not been so serious.  
  
But then, a couple weeks ago, Vegeta had shown interest in him. They had kissed and touched. It was more than Goku could have imagined. Vegeta grabbing his hips and pressing the proofs of their long denied coupling together in one glorious friction that had nearly engulphed Goku in forever bliss. Vegeta carressing their tongues together, Vegeta's fingers on his nipples. Then there was Vegeta jesting with him, Vegeta with those charcoal oculates flashing with love even if it was only for a second. The pain hadn't came back until Vegeta's last rejection. However, the pain had been tranquil. As if it were preparing Goku for his final farewell into the afterlife.  
  
A wind sprang from the east, bringing with it a familiar scent that had Goku's fists clenching at the same time his eyes widened and cheeks flushed. The Saiyan Prince landed a few feet in front of him, glare sizing him up. Goku refused to back down from the sharp gaze, meeting his prince's stare with calm. Vegeta felt as if he were looking at a husk, the shell of the man. Had he done this to Goku? "Kakarotto."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta hned. "Your brats and my brat are concered about you. Goten said that you hadn't been training this week and that you've been moping. Tell me, Kakarotto, are you that weak that my rejecting your advances have managed to do what I've never done with brute power?" Vegeta smirked as Goku's eyes flashed teal. "It looks like I've finally won, Kakarotto. I've defeated you without lifting a hand." Black hair flared platinum but Vegeta continued. "It's not the way I would have wanted our game to end. I'd rather have defeated you by pounding into you, you grunting beneath me."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. Vegeta's words send a sharp lance of sexual energy to his loins, tightening them immediately. "Isn't that what you want, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, voice a sibilant whisper. "Or maybe I might concede. Maybe it would be me on my back with my legs on your shoulders, you thrusting inside me so hard that the windows shatter and bed rocks against the wall. Or me riding you as you buck your hips to drive your cock into me further. Is that it?" Vegeta's hand cupped the erection through the gi pants. Goku's aquamarine eyes shuddered close, hips moving of their own accord. "Tell me Kakarotto, I want to hear you tell me what you want."  
  
"Please, stop this." Goku held the tears in, riding the balance of pleasure and sorrow. "This is only a game to you. It hurts so fucking much that you're only doing this to hurt me." Super Saiyajin retreated and Goku was in his normal state. Vegeta removed his hand, not knowing that he'd caused this much pain to Goku. Goku had been serious with his affections, serious about his admission of love.  
  
The groping and kissing had been real to Goku. It hadn't been some game to Goku as Vegeta had first thought. Goku fell to the ground. "Why dont you want me?"  
  
Vegeta sighed at Goku's pitiful voice. "Kakarotto, who am I?"  
  
Goku furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you asking me that? You're Vegeta, the Saiyajin no Ouji."  
  
"Exactly. Who are you?" Goku showed further puzzlement so Vegeta answered for him. "You are Kakarotto, a third class Saiyajin that had low power levels at birth and was thus sent to Chik'yuu to deal with this planet. You are Goku. A human raised Saiyajin that has defened Chik'yuu numerous times and who will always be the stronger one of us. I am your prince. I am supposed to have the supreme power. It was my right to be a Super Saiyajin but you came along and beat me to it. Pride might not mean much to you Kakarotto but it's one of the one constants in my life that I know I can always count on."  
  
"That's why?" Goku shook his head in disbelief. "Have I ever tried to act superior to you? No. Have I ever insulted you or called you weak? No. I know you're my prince. I respect you, honour you, and love you. I would never treat you like you were inferior."  
  
Vegeta had to admit that Goku was right. He was aware that if Vejitasei hadn't been destroyed then Goku would have most likely been made an elite. It had always been the line drawn in the sand; Goku's third class title. Did it even matter anymore? He and Goku were the only pure bloods left. Vegeta looked at Goku. He seemed so broken. "I'm not a loving type. You know that. What do you want from me? Romance? Sex?"  
  
"I dont want anything from you but your love! I know that you have to feel something for me Vegeta. I could see it in your eyes. I could feel it in your touch. I'm not strong enough to do this anymore Vegeta. If you can't admit that you love me then it's not worth either of our time. This entire conversation means nothing."  
  
Vegeta sank to the grass on his knees, grabbing Goku's chin and forcing the younger man to meet his penetrating gaze. "You asked me that question because you're going through it. I am not obligated to love you. You offered your soul to me without my consent. You have done this to yourself."  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta!" Goku struggled to free himself but emotional drainage prevented him from doing so.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku, holding him tight. "Shut up Kakarotto. I am not some weak woman that can just utter what you want me to. You've made me feel strange since I first met you. Did you know that I thought you were beautiful when you arrived on that cloud? Dende, I had wanted to take you right then and there but you were my enemy then. When you spared my life I was furious but underneath the rage I was relieved. I might see you again. I was never innocent and I hated myself for wanting you and I hated you even more for making me feel something. Then when you kept being stronger then me, it buried what I had felt for you and consumed me. After Buu's defeat and peace finally came I had to relent. I told myself that you were the stronger of us but that wouldn't stop me from beating you one day. I still will. With that hate dissipating, the churnings of emotions surfaced. Do you see, Kakarotto?"  
  
Goku nodded, raising his head from Vegeta's shoulder. "I understand Vegeta. Does this mean you want to try to work on a relationship...?"  
  
"Ahou." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm not ready. Give me a few days to think about this. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Good. I expect you to feel better..."  
  
Goku sheepishly smiled. "I will."  
  
Vegeta kissed Goku chastely. "In three days you will have your answer. I suggest you talk to my brat. There are some things you need to know about Saiyajin mating." Without a goodybe, Vegeta launched into the sky and head towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
Goku grinned. Vegeta had admitted that he loved him. Not with the words but Goku knew. Now, where was Trunks...?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Review please :) 


End file.
